


Crescendo

by being_alive



Series: what happens on the gration (stays on the gration) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: This, Tilla reflects, stretching her wrists to test the cord binding them together, was not the outcome she had expected when she had charged forward at the Garleans in Ok' Zundu. She isn't entirely sure what she had been expecting at the moment, but certainly it wasn't to be bound to a bed aboard theGrationin naught but her smalls while awaiting the return of a certain Legatus.
Relationships: Regula van Hydrus/Warrior of Light
Series: what happens on the gration (stays on the gration) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the characters in ffxiv, of course my gremlin brain had to choose to latch onto the one that's only around for little over a patch and doesn't even get a face reveal-

This, Tilla reflects, stretching her wrists to test the cord binding them together, was not the outcome she had expected when she had charged forward at the Garleans in Ok' Zundu. She isn't entirely sure what she had been expecting at the moment, but certainly it wasn't to be bound to a bed aboard the _Gration_ in naught but her smalls while awaiting the return of a certain Legatus. Granted, she had been the one to suggest this, after all, in the spirit of making the most out of a bad situation. Admittedly, this perhaps wasn't the smartest idea she had ever had, but then again she never has been particularly good at thinking past the present moment.

At long last, the door to the chambers slides open and Regula van Hydrus walks in. The door shuts and she waits for him to acknowledge her in some way. His helmet make it hard to tell where exactly his gaze might be, she admits to herself with a slight frown.

"Took you long enough," she calls out, but he continues to ignores her in favor of beginning to remove his armor. She watches, rapt, as he removes first his helm and then begins to peel away later after layer of magitek-enhanced plate until naught remains but his simple underclothes. Even out of his armor, Regula is still an imposing man, tall and leanly muscular and with a blue gaze as sharp as ice. 

For as little time as she's known him, she's come to know that for all of his outer hardness is at least somewhat offset by the few softer facets that he has allowed her to be privy to. One such facet is that he plays the harp as well as she does, and sings even better. Her bow and arrows had been confiscated when she was first escorted into the _Gration_ , but she had been allowed to keep her harp, even if it does seem to spend more time in his hands than hers now. 

Regula pulls his undershirt off but leaves his breeches on before turning towards her. He comes to sit on the bed, simply examining her. His gaze trails from her face to her bare breasts, down the curve of her hips and thighs to her feet and then back up again.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Tilla eventually asks when he continues simply sitting there. She kicks out with one leg, nudging him with her foot in her inability to do aught else.

"Patience, Warrior of Light," he chides, catching her by the ankle just as her foot makes contact with the pale skin of his abdomen.

"Tilla," she corrects, not wanting to be reminded of the dubious morality of this encounter or of the friends that are no doubt worried about her even as they search for a way into Azys Lla. Regula says nothing in return, and instead simply releases her ankle to straddle her, quicker than a man of his size shoulder be able to. Both of his hands rest on her thighs, one idly stroking while the other toys with the hem of her smalls. She stifles a small gasp as she adds, "And besides, where would the fun in that be?"

"Fun," Regula repeats, sounding almost incredulous, with a small shake of his head. He traces circles into the brown skin of her thigh with fingers callused and strong as he continues, "Had I not convinced Emperor Varis of the other uses you could serve here, you would have accompanied him to Garlemald. And yet even as you remain, you speak to me of fun."

"Other uses, I'm sure," she says with a small laugh that turns into a gasp as he slips his fingers underneath her smalls. Almost as an afterthought, she adds, "As for fun, you can't deny that you seem to be enjoying yourself too."

"Of course," he replies with a smile, stroking his fingers down the length of her wet heat before slipping back out. She makes a small noise of disappointment, which turns into a gasp as he begins to pull down her smalls. As soon as her smalls are gone and tossed somewhere behind him, Regula plunges two of his fingers inside of her. She's wet enough just from this bit of teasing that he meets little resistance as he curls his fingers inside of her.

"Needy little thing," Regula remarks, almost fondly, and she involuntarily clenches around his fingers at his tone. She may be half his age, but Garlean blood runs through her veins, granting her a height greater than that of most Highlanders. Even so, his is purer and comes complete with the usual outrageous height associated with his ilk, so she chooses to pay no mind to that part of the phrase and to simply reply, "Perhaps you should do something about that."

"Now, then, where would the fun in that be?" Regula asks, echoing her earlier words. She groans, half in exasperation and half in pleasure. Just as his fingertips rub against a spot that makes her jerk against the ties encircling her wrists, he continues, "What would your fellow savages think if they could see you now, bound and dripping for me?"

"Fear not, for I am still planning my escape," she retorts in answer, heat rising to her cheeks at his words. His fingers twist inside of her and she bites back a moan.

"Do tell," he says, entering her with a third finger. Her eyes flutter shut at the feeling as he plunges them in and out of her, making it incredibly difficult to formulate a proper sentence. Finally, she says, "I shall summon an immensely fat cat and fly to freedom on its back."

Regula pauses, fingers stilling inside of her, and she opens her eyes to look at him. His blue eyes shine with barely-disguised mirth and his shoulders shake as he presses his lips into a tight line to try to contain his laughter. After he manages to compose himself, all he says is, "You will have to try harder than that to convince me that you want to leave, Tilla."

Somehow, his use of her name seems even more personal than the fact that he's knuckle-deep inside of her, and something other than pleasure coils deep inside of her. Just as she opens her mouth to form a retort, he resumes the movement of his fingers, and her words turn instead to a moan. His thumb finds her clit, circling it even as his fingers work inside of her. It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for her to break under his ministrations and to cry out as pleasure overtakes her.

"I find myself even less convinced now," Regula says, sounding both faintly amused and incredibly pleased with himself. Tilla wants to say something in return, but he leans in and kisses her before she can. His fingers withdraw from inside of her and she whimpers into the kiss at their loss. 

All too soon, Regula pulls away from the kiss as well. He gets off of the bed, but only briefly to remove his breeches, before joining her again. He nudges her thighs apart with one of his own and simply kneels there, looking at her. His cock is hard against his stomach but he seems in no hurry to actually fuck her as his hands wander from her thighs, up her stomach, and to her breasts. Regula cups one in each hand and idly toys with her nipples until she all but squirms against him. Only then does he ask, "Shall we continue?"

A brief pang of guilt hits Tilla at the passing thought of how worried her friends must be about her, but she nods anyway and says, "Go on."

All thoughts other than those about what's currently happening vanish as he rubs the thick head of his cock against her sex.

"Tease," she groans, wrists flexing involuntarily against their bounds as he rubs against her clit. He chuckles, low in his throat, as he makes another pass between the lips of her sex before finally pushing into her, ilm by slow ilm until he bottoms out inside of her. He lingers like that for a long moment, as if savoring the feeling before slowly rolling his hips against hers. She all but whines, jerking her hips up against his, needing more.

"Someone needs to teach you better manners, girl," Regula says, voice rough, fingers tightening on her thighs.

"Oh? Is that a promise?" Tilla asks in return, raising her eyebrows. His grip is tight enough that she can't move her hips much but she can still tighten around him. So she does, and revels in the groan that pulls itself from his throat. His eyelids flutter before he turns his steely blue gaze down on her, one hand sliding down from her thigh until he can grab her calf. He moves her leg to rest over one broad shoulder as he replies, "If you keep that up, it will be."

She grins up at Regula, and delights once more in the moan she gets when she clenches around him again. He glares down at her, eyes too full of lust to be truly spiteful, and pulls her other leg over the opposite shoulder. She inhales sharply at the change in angle, and moans when he begins to thrust. He starts off slow, dragging his cock in and out of her, before slamming back into her upon almost pulling all the way out of her, until his thrusting turns into what she can only call pounding.

Tilla wants to tug at his hair, to feel the dark strands between her fingers, or to grab at his shoulders and leave imprints in the shape of her nails, but the ties prevent her from doing either so she simply settles for clenching her hands into fists. She tries to keep quiet as he fucks her, out of fear of being overheard, but can't help the small, breathless noises that escape her when he begins to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. His brows draw together over eyes more black than blue at this point as he looks down at her.

"Let me hear you sing," Regula all but orders, hips rocking hard against her and his thumb circling her clit. His voice is rough with desire, and he sounds as thoroughly wrecked as she feels. One more hard thrust and she comes, crying out like he wanted her to, jerking hard against not only her bounds but him as well. He leans forward, hips still moving against hers, and presses kisses to her forehead as she rides out her pleasure. 

Regula lasts longer than she does by several moments, all while she shudders around and under him, before eventually reaching his peak inside of her with a grunt. He lets her legs fall from his shoulders as he stills in his thrusts, and pauses for the merest of moments before pulling out of her. She doesn't get a chance to even catch her breath before he moves to kneel between her parted thighs. 

Regula means to lick her clean, Tilla realizes, and moans when presses a kiss to her already sensitive sex. She can feel him smile against her before beginning his work in earnest. He licks and sucks at her like a man starved, lips closing around her clit before his tongue licks a line down through the lips of her sex to her opening. He licks up the evidence of both of their peaks, and happily, judging by the sounds he makes against her. She moans, hips moving against his face as she tries to not squeeze him too hard with her thighs. Regula continues long past the point of any alleged cleaning, and brings Tilla to her peak several more times in the process. 

Only when she has gone limp from pleasure does he emerge from between her thighs. With a self-satisfied smile, Regula pulls himself back up over her and finally unties her wrists. She all but collapses fully onto the bed underneath her, still breathing heavily. He moves off of her to lay down beside her, one arm snaking around her waist as she rolls over to face him.

"What would your men say if they knew their Legatus liked to cuddle?" Tilla asks after a long moment, lips quirking upwards into a grin. Regula makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat but pulls her tighter to him even as he replies, "Let us hope for your sake that they never learn of that."

She's growing fond of him, Tilla realizes as she gives a huff of laughter and leans in to press a kiss to the eye in the center of his forehead. Regula smiles as she settles in beside him, skin to skin and long legs tangling together. She finds that doesn't care about how traitorous her feelings no doubt are as much as she should, and that scares her.


End file.
